


Protective

by ForteMusicalMelanin



Category: 13 Reasons Why (TV), Thirteen Reasons Why - Jay Asher
Genre: Comfort, Friends to Lovers, How Do I Tag, I Tried, Kisses, LMAO, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Protective! Tony, Worried! Tony, You Have Been Warned, clony fic, cuteness
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-15
Updated: 2017-05-07
Packaged: 2018-10-19 01:39:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,321
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10629489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ForteMusicalMelanin/pseuds/ForteMusicalMelanin
Summary: Set around episode 10 when Clay leaves Bryce's house but, there's a twist.





	1. Protective

**Author's Note:**

> What would have happened if Tony caught up with Clay right after he exited Bryce's house? (Sorry if there are any typos, grammar/spelling mistakes). (Also I'm sorry if there are any mistakes when Tony, switches to Spanish. Spanish isn't my first language.)

Tony sat in his car in front of Bryce's house. He had seen Clay biking around the town that evening and decided to follow him. He was shocked when the boy turned into the huge driveway of Bryce's house. He had put his Mustang in PARK a while ago to wait for Clay but, the other boy had failed to come out of the humongous house. Tony had already been worried but, with the time slowly elongating he was starting to get paranoid.

("What is taking so long. He should have been out by now.")

Tony shifted in his seat and looked out the window toward the only light in the house. He strained to look through the window of the house but, he couldn't see based on his low angle.

Tony leaned back in the seat and tapped his fingers anxiously on the door to his car.

("Maybe something happened to him?")

"Cmon Clay!" He muttered under his breath.

He was met by silence and the wind slowly whistling. The trees slowly swayed, as if they were dancing a slow waltz in the breeze.

Tony bit his lip. He slid his shifter into DRIVE and pulled up closer to the house. He stopped and set his car back into PARK. He put his head out the window of his car and looked closer.

Nothing. Not even sound.

Tony was about to step out of his car and go up to the door when he saw the door fly open.

Like a bat out of hell, a figure stumbled out of the house.

Tony almost broke out into a grin when he recognized the lithe body and the oversize sweatshirt.

"Clay!"

The taller boy whipped his head around at the mention of his name.

"Tony?"

Tony pulled up next to Clay.

"What are you doing here?!"

"No time to explain, I need to get out of here." Clay stressed, picking up his bike and looking over his shoulder like Bryce would come storming out any minute.

"Put your bike in the trunk and get in."

Clay nodded and obliged. He quickly put his bike in the trunk and hopped in the front.

Tony noticed something and squinted in the dark.

"Wait, what the fuck happened to your face!" Tony shot out.

"No time, we have to go!" Clay urged again.

Tony quickly put his car into DRIVE and streaked forward.

They rode in silence and to the noise of Clay's heavy breathing.

"Clay are you ok?" Tony asked, concern dripping off his voice in heavy waves.

"Yeah, don't worry it's just a bloody nose." Clay grunted out.

Tony's eyes slid over from the road to Clay.

"Are you sure that's all-."

"Yes."

Tony bit his tongue to quiet himself and continued to keep his eyes on the road and drive.

His concern only grew when Clay started to cough and wheeze. Every time he did this, he quietly groaned in pain and hugged his ribs.

"Are you sure you're ok babe?"

Clay looked up and Tony met his gaze quickly.

His apperance was slowly turning from a healthy pink to a sickly pale.

"Can you maybe pull to the side of the road, I think I might hurl."

Tony nodded quickly and turned the corner to Eisenhower Park. He slowly slid the car to a stop and Clay sprinted out of the car.

Clay barely made it to the sidewalk until he upchucked all over the grass and the pavement.

Tony could feel more concern build up and he ran over and rubbed Clay's back.

Clay wheezed and put his hands on his knees to try to balance himself and to catch his breath.

Tony slowly helped him stand upright and put his arms over his head.

"Babe?"

Tony was met with harder wheezing from Clay.

Tony could feel his composure starting to break.

"Clay are you ok?"

Clay nodded, his eyes scrunching up from pain.

"Babe?"

"I'm fine." Clay slowly responded. He slowly relaxed and opened his eyes.

Clay immediately regretted his decision as a wave of dizziness came on and black spots started to dance across his vision.

"Clay?"

Clay could feel his ears pop and start to ring. He stumbled as the ground started to shift and tilt.

"Babe!?"

Clay blinked in confusion as Tony's voice seemed to muffle and the ringing in his ears crescendoed. The black dots grew across his vision and the world seemed to slow down and darken.

"-LaY?"

Clay could feel his legs buckle beneath him.

"-LAy!?"

Clay could feel himself falling toward the ground and everything went black.

Tony caught him by the armpits and slid down with him. He quickly laid him on the grass on his back.

With that, Tony lost his composure.

"BABE!"

No answer.

Tony frantically swore in Spanish.

He shook Clay's shoulder gently, trying to wake him.

"AMANTE?!"

Nothing.

Tony took off his leather jacket and put it under Clay's head.

He slid his fingers below Clay's chin to look for a pulse. He let out a big sigh of relief when he could feel a steady heartbeat.

With Clay's features physically relaxed he could finally see the damage done. Clay's nose had swollen up and his nostrils leaked blood. Cuts and scratches were scattered across his cheeks and his face. His lip was split and he had an awfuly large cut right above his brow.

He looked awful.

Tony could feel a rush of emotions hit him as he looked at his boyfriend.

Sadness and worry for what happened to Clay. Rage, and disgust from what Bryce had did.

"Carino?" Tony questioned, his voice cracking on the last syllable.

Clay's eyelids twitched and he opened his eye's slowly.

Tony moved behind him and spread his legs to both sides of Clay's body. He slowly helped Clay sit up and scoot him back, so he could rest the back of his head on his chest.

"Clay?"

"Hey." Clay quietly croaked.

"Hey, yourself." Tony said with a small smile, brushing a bit of Clay's sweat-soaked hair off his forehead.

Clay tried to stand up but, Tony pulled him back down slowly.

"Don't push yourself." Tony urged, worried that he would make his condition worse.

Clay nodded in agreement as he could feel dizziness sweep over him again.

They sat on the grass in silence.

"You scared the fuck out of me." Tony croaked out, his voice cracking and breaking the silence.

Clay's face immediately turned to guilt.

"I'm sorry."

"No, don't apologize it's not your fault. " Tony said with a small comforting smile and wrapped his arms around Clay's upper torso.

"How do you feel?"

"A little lightheaded and dizzy." Clay replied honestly.

"When's the last time you ate something?" Tony questioned, raising an eyebrow.

Clay went quiet with thought.

"Lunch..?" Clay rubbed the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Clay it's almost 10:00 at night!"

"Sorry, it slipped my mind." Clay muttered.

"We need to get you something to eat." Tony stated standing up and swung Clay's arm, around his sholders to help him balance. Tony helped Clay up off the ground slowly and grabbed him by the waist. The two started walking toward the Red Mustang at a slow pace with, Clay leaning heavily on Tony for support. When they made it to the car, Tony quickly opened the door and helped Clay sit down.

"Watch your legs."

Tony quickly shut the door and ran over to the other side, opened the other car door and slid into the other seat. He was just about to shut the door when he remembered something. 

"Clay, I'll be right back I forgot my jacket."

Clay nodded and leaned back, wincing in pain when his back came in contact with the leather seat.

Tony frowned and ran over to the grass to get his jacket. On the way back to the car, Tony wrinkled his nose when he saw the place where Clay had thrown up. He was about to walk past it when he noticed something. He leaned over the throw-up and squinted. 

On top of the throw up, there were flecks of red.

Blood.

Tony's concern doubled.

He ran back to the car and whipped open the door and slid back in.

Clay looked over at him in a confused haze, his eyes a bluish foggy hue.

"Tony what's wro-"

"Take off your shirt."

Clay's eyes widened and his face turned a bright cherry red.

"WHAT?!"

"Strip!" Tony urged, hands lifting up the bottom of Clay's shirt.

"It's n-not the time!" Clay stammered out his face turning from cherry red to scarlet, trying to pull his shirt back down.

"Clay, I need to see if yo-"

"DUDE-."

"JUST STRIP!" Tony ordered, finally getting Clay's shirt off.

Clay hissed in pain at the movement.

Tony slowly raised Clay's arm and looked at his upper torso.

Tony's eyes widened.

"JESUS!"

An angry purple and red bruise had formed on the front of Clay's chest. His milky white skin seemed to contrast with the multi colored bruise forming specifically on his ribs.

Clay saw many emotions flash through the usually stoic man's face.

"Did Bryce do all of this to you!?" Tony's eyes blazed with fury.

Clay looked down at his black converse, and back up.

"Don't worry about i-" He hesitated.

"CLAY!"

Clay found it hard to look Tony in the eyes because of the raw emotion behind them.

He slowly looked up and just by the eye contact, Tony could tell.

"THAT BASTARD." Tony snarled.

"Ton-" Clay's eyes widened. The other boy rarely got mad and the new emotion Clay was witnessing was a new one.

Tony shifted the car into DRIVE and sped out of the parking lot.

"Tony what are you d-."

"WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON HIM- Mataré a ese hijo de puta!!"

"Tony-!" Clay started trying to get Tony's attention but, was interrupted by the swearing, raging teen.

"TONY!"

"WHAT?!" Tony's head snapped over to look at him, eyes piercing at contact.

Clay recoiled back in surprise and moaned in pain from the action.

Tony immediately felt awful.

"I'm sorry."

"It's ok." Clay wheezed out.

"We need to get you somewhere, you're coughing up specs of blood!"Tony blurted out, changing the subject.

"No, I'm ok."

"That's what you said before you went and passed out on me!"

"Tony, I don't need to go to the hospital or anything. I'm honestly ok, can you just bring me home-."

"If I'm not bringing you to the ER you're coming home with me. So, I can watch over you tonight."

Clay sighed and nodded. (He honestly didn't mind that.)

The two sat in silence with the occasional wheeze from Clay, followed by a paranoid glance from Tony. When they got to Tony's house, Tony walked to the other side of the car and opened the door. Tony helped Clay out of the car and helped him to the front door. He unlocked the door and the pair entered.

"Where are your folks?"Clay asked.

"They're out of town for the next 2 days so, we have the house to ourselves."

Clay nodded and continued leaning heavily on Tony, as they made their way to the stairs.

"I'm going to have to carry you, is that ok?"

Clay nodded.

The shorter man picked up Clay and shifted him in his arms.

"You ok?" Tony asked trying not to shift him around too much.

"Mhm." Clay mumbled clearly wiped out.

Clay wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and they proceeded up the stairs.

When they got to the top Tony navigated them both into the bathroom and set Clay on the toilet seat. He grabbed the mirror and pulled it back to get to the storage behind it. He grabbed a first aid kit and sat on the side of the bathtub/shower.

He opened the first aid kit and took out a couple bandaids and Neosporin.

"Hold on Clay, I'll be right back."

Tony exited the bathroom for a few minutes and came back with a wet rag.

He sat down on the bathtub/shower rim again and raised the rag.

Clay turned his face.

The two sat in a tired silence as Tony wiped the dried blood from Clay's face.

When he finally got all the blood cleaned off of Clay's face, he cleaned the towel in the sink and put some soap on it.

"I have to clean your cuts, so it might sting a bit."

Tony kneeled down in front of Clay.

"Can you open your legs a little so, I can get closer?"

Clay obliged and Tony scooted closer so, that they were both at eye level.

He carefully grasped Clay's face in his hand and used the other, to slowly dab at the cuts on his face.

Clay looked at the boy only a couple inches away and made nervous eye contact.

Something unreadable passed on Tony's face and he broke the eye contact and looked down.

Tony grabbed a variety of different size bandages and carefully put them in their much-needed places.

Clay coincidentally looked up once again and noticed how Tony's eyes were glazed over.

"Tony?"

Tony sniffed and avoided eye contact.

"Tony I swear I'm fine! Look I'm o-."

"Clay I just don't want anything to happen to you!" Tony said finally breaking, tears spilling from the corner of his eyes.

"That fuck-tard raped Hannah, Clay! If he did that, I don't want to find out what else he would do."

Clay watched stunned, as tears stained the upset boys cheeks.

"Why do you think I kept telling you to stay away from him and the other jocks, Clay! I knew something bad like this was going to happen so, why didn't you listen?"

Tony looked Clay straight in the eyes.

"I don't want to find you like, I found Hannah." Tony's voice cracked as more tears fell down his cheeks.

"I'm trying the best I can to honor her memory but, I don't know how much more- mph"

Tony was interrupted as Clay softly kissed him on the lips.

"I'm really sorry."

Clay slipped his thumb across Tony's cheeks to get rid of the tears.

"I just want to give justice to Hannah." Clay vocalized. He looked down, and back up at Tony and slowly pressed his forehead against his.

"Not what she wanted but, what needs to be done."

"I know." Tony said looking him in the eye.

"It just honestly scares me, what you put yourself through...Could you promise me one thing, though." Tony asked.

Clay nodded still looking him right in the eye.

"Please, just try to be careful." Tony sighed.

"Ok."

Tony helped Clay off the toilet seat and down the hallway to his room. He sat Clay on his bed and helped him take his bloody t-shirt off.

A couple more bruises had formed on Clay's chest but, he still had the main one on his ribs.

"Hold on."

Tony ran downstairs and came back with some ice rolled in a small towel.

He sat down next to Clay on his bed and slowly pressed the ice against his chest.

Clay hissed and jumped away at contact.

"That's so cold!" He whined.

"There's also another way I could do it." Tony said giving Clay a small smirk.

"What?" Clay asked innocently.

Tony pressed the ice pack against Clay's ribs again and kissed him.

Tony pulled away and lifted the ice pack up. He, bent down from his spot next to Clay and kissed the spot where the ice had just been.

Tony sat up and almost kissed him again when he saw how cute Clay's face looked while flustered.

"Better?" Tony whispered to him, kissing his forehead and pulling him to his chest.

"Better." Clay agreed and leaned into his touch.


	2. Chemistry

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just another Clony one shot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The song isn't mine, all rights belong to Hot Chocolate [You Sexy Thing].) (I'm really really sorry about typos and etc.)

5 months after Hannah's death

"Clay, can you pass me the wrench?" Tony asked digging deeper into the hood of his car.

"Sure." Clay jumped off the counter in Tony's garage and dug in his toolbox. He found the wrench and stuck it into Tony's waiting hand.

He muttered a "Thank you" under his breath and continued to work on his car.

"That should do it." 

Tony closed the hood to the 1966 Mustang and rubbed his hands together. He wiped his brow with the back of his hand trying, not to spread oil all over his face. He went over to the sink and washed his hands.

"Can you go wait on the lawn and fill the buckets?" 

Clay nodded and walked out of the garage.

"I'm going to back out into the driveway." Tony yelled after him. 

The familiar hum of the Mustang echoed garage as Tony backed out. He slowly came to a stop and got out. 

"Head's up."

Tony turned around just in time to catch a flying sponge aimed at his face.

Water dripped all over his clothes.

He groaned in annoyance and looked over to see Clay's lopsided smile.

"I'll get you back for that." Tony raised an eyebrow, smiling at him.

"I'd like to see you try." Clay laughed setting down the soapy water buckets.

"Let's get on with it, it's hot!"

With that, the two boys started to work on the car.

Tony could feel the sun hitting his back as he scrubbed the rims. He sighed and wiped the sweat off his face. The heat seemed to get to worse as time went by. He glanced over at Clay and almost fell backward as he did a double take.

Clay was bent over the hood scrubbing at the windshield. Tony watched as the excess water dripped down the windshield to the hood, soaking Clay's white shirt.

Tony could feel his cheeks slowly start to heat up.

Tony looked up from his crouched position to Clay across the hood and noticed he didn't seem to pay any mind to it. He tried to bend down to get a better peak but, was disappointed when he couldn't see anything.

"God, I'm such a perv."

Tony slowly moved to the next rim and dragged the bucket with him. He slyly placed himself in the perfect spot to view Clay from across the hood. Tony gently rubbed the rim of his car with the sponge trying to stay focus but, found it hard whenever Clay shifted around. 

"Tony?" Clay asked standing up and stretching out his arms. 

"Y-Yeah." Tony looked up clearing his throat, afraid he was caught ogling his boyfriend.

"You ok, you seem awfully quiet?"

"Y-Yeah I'm fine, it's just the heat." Tony said shifting his eyes quickly down from Clay's eyes to his body and back up.

He could see the shirt plaster to Clay's chest and torso like a second skin. The white shirt revealed his slender, lithe figure and his rosy pink nipples. 

Clay shrugged seemingly oblivious to the situation and continued on with his cleaning.

Tony could feel himself getting even hotter and he knew it wasn't because, of the sun.

He slowly went back to washing his half of the car as his imagination took over.

Meanwhile in Tony's imagination

"Tony!"

Tony looked over to see the brunette strip off the soaked white shirt and throw it to the side. He slowly slid on top of the hood, back curling and butt up in the air. (AN: Tony has no shame.) As Tony watched he could hear a familiar tune in the background.

I believe in miracles  
Where you from  
You sexy thing  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along  
You sexy thing

He slowly sat on his heels and kneeled on the car. Clay grabbed the sponge and squeezed the sponge above his chest. Tony watched as the soaps suds slowly dripped down from his neck and down toward his chest. Clay slowly took his hands and rubbed the suds all over his body. His fingers trailing around his pecs and down toward his lower torso.

Where did you come from, baby?  
How did you know I needed you?  
How did you know I needed you so badly?  
How did you know I'd give my heart gladly?  
Yesterday I was one of the lonely people  
Now you're lying close to me, making love to me

Clay hooked his fingers in his shorts and slowly swayed his hips to slip them off. He flung them to the side and revealed a pair of black boxers. Tony gulped as Clay slowly crawled toward him on the Mustang. Clay teasingly took his finger and slowly set it on Tony's collarbone. He leisurely dragged his finger upward and circled Tony's adam's apple. 

I believe in miracles  
Where you from, you sexy thing? (Sexy thing, you)  
I believe in miracles  
Since you came along, you sexy thing

Tony gulped.

Clay smirked and continued his path upward. He softly grasped Tony's chin with his thumb and pulled it upward. He scooted forward so he was kneeling and looking down at Tony.

Tony almost melted when he stared into Clay's sapphire blue eyes.

Where did you come from, angel?  
How did you know I'd be the one?  
Did you know you're everything I prayed for?  
Did you know, every night and day for?  
Every day, needing love and satisfaction  
Now you're lying next to me, giving it to me

Clay slowly wrapped his arms around his neck and leaned in toward his face.

"Tony?"

"Tony!"

Tony snapped out of his daze and realized he had dropped his sponge. He quickly picked it up and snapped his gaze away from Clay.

"Dude, can you help me on the other side?"

Tony nodded and walked around the car.

He stopped when he saw Clay leaning over, scrubbing the bottom half of the open passenger's door. He slightly stepped behind him and lowered his eyes down as he went around.

The fabric of Clay's shorts stretched as he scrubbed the door. Tony watched as Clay's ass slightly jiggled as he put more effort into the door. He knew Clay didn't have a lot back there but, he wasn't going to shy away from it. 

"Dude I would appreciate it if, you stopped gawking at my ass and actually help." Clay looked up at Tony and raised an eyebrow.

"What?! You have a nice ass!" Tony laughed, squatting down.

He leaned in and gave Clay a peck on the lips.

Clay rolled his eyes into the kiss and scooted back into the Mustang as Tony gently pushed him into the back seat.

"Stop being so sexy and maybe I can actually work." Tony countered, kissing him hard. His hands going up to Clay's face and cupping his cheeks. 

Clay broke the kiss hurriedly and climbed on top of Tony as he leaned back.

Clay slipped his legs around Tony's waist and linked them together. He quickly pulled himself closer until their faces were inches apart. He felt Tony shift his hands from his face to his lower back.

"I can't promise that." Clay wrapped his arms around Tony's neck and looked at him devilishly. 

Tony slowly dragged his hands down from Clay's lower back to, his butt. He groped the tight squishy muscle and squeezed.

Clay quietly groaned and felt a shiver go up his spine.

"Then I can't promise I won't look, Cariño."


	3. Sadness

I'm sorry for all past, future and present typos (including language translations ). Spanish isn't my first language and I'm honestly trying. If I write something wrong just simply call it out and end it at that. I will try my best to fix it. To Spanish speakers: I'm honest to god sorry if I make errors and it doesn't make sense. (Sorry if it's cringy.)

(I don't own Sandcastles by Beyonce)

RING

Tony sighed as he trudged down the busy hallway. His eyes trailed down to the floor as he stared at the tiles. He went to his locker and whipped it open. (He wanted to get his stuff and leave as soon as possible.) A small piece of paper slipped out and fluttered to the floor. Tony leaned down and picked up the thin strip of paper. He slowly turned it over and could feel his breath catch and his heart twist. 

The pictures of Clay and him smiled up at him.

He and Clay had gone to the mall on a date and taken a strip of pictures in the photo booth. He slowly smiled at the memory.

"Clay what are we doi-" Tony raised an eyebrow as he was pushed into the booth.

Clay smirked and slid next to him and pulled the curtain closed.

"Making memories!" He smiled and kissed him on the cheek, as the camera went off.

Tony snapped out of his daze and his smile slowly slid off his face.

He and Clay had broken up two weeks ago, after a major fight and had gone their separate ways.

He stared at the picture and carefully placed it facedown on his locker shelf.

He quickly closed his locker and noticed how most of the high school had already left.

He could feel his throat start to dry and well up. 

He swallowed dryly and made his way through the school to the exit.

He just had been feeling so empty. His mind had been going all over the place for the last few days and he'd been having so many different emotions at once. 

He let his mind wonder and slowly lost focus on all the things around him.

He quickly turned the corner and ran smack dab into one of his teachers, causing her to drop all her files.

"I'm so sorry Mrs. Mulberry!"

Tony scrambled to pick up the files and papers scattered all over the floor.

"Don't worry about it Tony, it was just an accident-"

"At least let me help you!"

Mrs. Mulberry smiled as she stood up and stacked all the files in her arms again.

"Speaking of help, Mr. Padilla could you do me a favor?"

"Yeah?"

"Could you take these to Mrs. Tampleson, in the choir room? I'm already running late to a meeting and this set me back a few minutes." 

"Sure, no problem."

Mrs. Mulberry smiled and transferred the files to him and hurried down the hallway.

Tony shifted the files in his arms and walked the opposite way down the hallway. 

He hadn't ever really been down toward the music wing but, he remembered it was close to the auditorium. He turned a couple corners and looked for the choir room sign. He walked around a bit till he found the 5 letter room. He quietly swung open the door with his foot and entered the room. 

He looked into her office and realized she wasn't there. He was about to call for Mrs. Tampleson when he heard a couple of notes from the piano. He slowly placed the files on her desk and quietly slipped out of her office and toward the noise. He silently peeked his head into the bigger room and almost fell forward when he saw who it was.

"Clay?!" 

His mind silently screamed as he slowly watched Clay continue to play an array of chords on the grand piano. 

"Since when did he learn-."

Tony instantly went dead quiet when he heard Clay open his mouth.  
  
We built sandcastles

That washed away

I made you cry

When I walked away 

And all though I promised

That I couldn't stay, babe

Every promise don't work out that way, oh babe

Every promise don't work out that way  


Tony could feel all the emotions he pushed down starting to bubble up, as he listened to Clay.  
  
Dishes smashed on my counter 

From our last encounter  
  
Tony slid down the brick wall as the piano crescendoed.  
  
Pictures snatched out the frame  
  
Clay spat out the words as he bent his voice on the note.  
  
Bitch I scratched out your name

And your face  
  
Clay felt sadness rip through him as he switched into his higher register. His voice quickly turned from smooth to raw and full of emotions. He blinked rapidly, as he struggled to keep playing.  
  
What is it about you  
Clay could feel the tears starting to drip down his cheeks as his voice cracked.  
  
That I can't erase, baby

When every promise don't work out that way

No no oooh baby

When every promise don't work out that way  
  
Tony laid his head against the wall and closed his eyes. He tried to take deep breaths and push his feelings back down but, he was steadily failing. All the emotions in Clay's voice were getting to him. He could feel his heart-wrenching in his chest.  
  
And your heart is broken  
  
Tony felt the dam he had established break down.  
  
Caused I walked away  
  
Clay's voice steadily climbed higher.  
  
Show me your scars  
  
Tony could feel his eyes start to water.  
  
And I won't walk away oooooh  
  
Tony quickly wiped his eyes with his leather jacket sleeve.  
  
And I know I promised that I couldn't stay, babe babe

Every promise don't work out that way, no no no  
  
Clay's voice slowly decrescendoed and quieted. His hands stilled on the keys of the piano.  
  
Every promise don't work out that way

Clay quickly took his hands off the piano and rubbed his eyes with his palms. He tried to stop himself from crying but, found it just made it worse. He could feel an imaginary weight on his chest as he struggled to take a deep breath. He regretted everything he had said to Tony and he just wished he could go back in time and reverse it.

He rubbed his eyes again and whipped around when he heard movement. When he made eye contact with the familiar brown eyes, he almost fell off the bench.

"TONY?!"

Clay could feel pure dread smash into his body as he quickly sprung up.

"Dudehowlonghaveyoubeenstandingthere.Whatdidyouhear?Whyareyouhere.I'msorry-" Clay quickly blurted out, his eyes wide with panic. His heart rate quickly sped up and he struggled to breathe.

"I'll go-" He was quickly stopped by a pair of strong arms as they wrapped themselves around his torso.

"Tony, what are you doing?"

Tony remained silent. He pulled him closer into the embrace.

"Cariño, I'm sorry."

"It's-"

"No, it's not okay Clay! I pushed you away without even realizing it. So much has been happening and I couldn't keep up."

"Tony-"

"I flipped out at you and let my own insecurities get the best of me." Tony's voice cracked.

Clay's eyes widened.

"Tony-"

"I should have told you and been more open-"

"TONY-" Clay grabbed his face.

Watery blue met tearing up brown.

"It's not your fault, I pushed you to show your emotions too fast."

"But I should-"

"Tony, you can do it at your own pace-"

"Clay I'm ready to try though."

Clay immediately shut up.

"The last two weeks have been awful. I can't sleep without replaying everything in my head. I can't concentrate on school or anything!" 

Tony ran his hand through his hair frustratedly, his eyes finally releasing tears.

"I can't-I just can't stop thinking about you."

Clay stood there, his mouth opening and closing like a fish. He quickly went over and encased Tony in a hug.

"I'm sorry ." Tony quietly muttered into Clay's shoulder.

"I'm sorry too."

They both sat down against the wall in silence.

Clay leaned over till his head was on Tony's shoulder.

Tony slowly shifted himself to get comfortable.

"By the way, where did you learn to sing like that?" Tony asked, instantly breaking the tension.

Clay slowly blushed and turned a light red.

"I-I don't- I've......just always have sung to myself and stuff."

They slowly went back into a comfortable silence.

"Do you maybe want to go and get a coffee and talk things-"

"Sure." Clay answered, letting a small smile escape his lips.


End file.
